


Dreamers in the past

by Plaugedoctor17



Category: Warframe, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: "Crossover", Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plaugedoctor17/pseuds/Plaugedoctor17
Summary: The tenno, to some legendary warriors of a fallen empire and savior of humanity in a post orikin future. To others, they are fearless mercenaries who take on any job and know no loyalties except to themselves and a mysterious figure known as the lotus. Now however, a tenno will find himself in a situation where he has not been in ever since their beginning, peacetime in a city. Though a city filled with super power humans may be anything but peaceful.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. Stranger in a familiar land

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning! This work takes place right after the Shie Hassaikai Arc in MHA and around the time of scarlet spear in warframe. As such if you care about spoilers then look away now! Otherwise please enjoy :)

The instance he crossed the threshold, he felt the change even before he landed on the soft grass. He quickly kept himself crouched as he took in the new land, surrounded by trees he did not recognize. The Valkyrie frame stood up, looking around cautiously for a blade in the shadows. Though what only lurked in there was the wind passing through gently, too gently. Feeling threatened, he quickly jumped and climbed into a nearby tree quickly and quietly. Once he reached the top, he was stunned to see the buildings. They didn’t look orokin made, yet carried the same light. He was so blown away at it all, this couldn’t have been earth...could it? He tore himself away from the alien city to survey his surroundings better, and his gaze eventually found two giant glass buildings stretching to the night sky. A smaller, brown building was behind it and closer to him. A home of some kind? Agni decided then that this was probably his best bet to figure out where he was on earth, or even if he was on earth. The Valkyrie frame dropped from its perch and began the walk, agni himself was trying not to let anything distract him. As he continued though, he picked up movement from the shadows. The Valkyrie's hand hovered over the sidearm, a kitgun with a rather explosive projectile, in anticipation.

In the dormitories themselves, it was all quiet except for a humming round the entrance. The tall lanky figure, Mr. Aizawa, is making the last rounds to ensure the locks in place. He was muttering to himself when his radio sparked to life, and he quickly answered. “Eraserhead” the gruff voice came over from the other line. “Here” he responded to inui, and the watchdog quickly responded, “Intruder on UA grounds, heavily armed.” Aizawa could feel his chest tighten, “heading to the dorms?” “Affirmative, will update when it changes.” Aizawa wasted no time in calling in the alarm, “We have a hostile on campus grounds, hound dog has confirmed they are armed and heading towards the student do-” A bright blast of blue suddenly flashed in the trees followed by the report of a pistol, the radio crackled a hasty response, “Threat is on the move! Orange and black female on the- GWOOOOH!” Aizawa was going to repeat the response, but the arrival of kan stopped him. “Snipe and ectoplasm are going to be on the scene quickly, police have been alerted.” Aizawa gave him a curt nod “Watch the dorms while I go after hound dog king.” A response couldn’t be given as several more flashes of bright blue illuminated the night, thankfully further away from the dorms. With a quick nod, aizawa headed out into the night towards the flashes. 

It wouldn’t take the aizawa long to catch up to the first sight of the flash, and he grimley noticed the hole in the side of the tree, the edges charred. With only a second to spare, he quickly continued closer to the other flashes. He knew he was on the right path when he heard hound dog’s howls, and made an effort to stick closer to the trees. When he finally caught up to him, he arrived just in time to see hound dog pinned to a tree by the mysterious woman. She must had been a mutant of some kind, because she was only human in shape. Hound dog, even though he had the weight and height advantage compared to the woman, was clearly worse for wear. His face was bloody, an eye swollen, and there was clear evidence of burns on his limbs. The only reason aizawa didn’t strike immediately was because the woman was interrogating hound dog in a weird metallic tone. “Where am I? And why’d you attack me?!” she demanded of him. “Because you were trespassing.” Aizawa answered.

Agni looked from the bloody beast man he subdued toward the source of the noise. A tall man in black with a floating scarf around his neck that he held in both hands, and gold goggles hiding his eyes. “Trespassing?” “Ay, on U.A grounds no less.” Agni took a moment to process this information, then threw the beast man away on the ground in the direction of the stranger. To the beast man’s credit, he managed to catch himself, though the wounds were preventing him from standing upright. “Well, since you can actually talk right, perhaps you can help me find my bearings.” The beast man snarled his displeasure at the remark, but the wounds prevented it from coming out fully. The man with goggles, still in a pose ready to strike replied, “I can help with that, but first you need to hand over your weapons.” The Valkyrie's hand hovered over the kitgun, “If I wanted to kill you I already would have, don’t you think?” “You're still carrying weapons well beyond what's needed here, and if you don’t surrender them I will take you down.” The two continued their staredown, the tension steadily growing in the air. And just as it would seem to burst, the Valkyrie leapt away from the two into a hail of gunfire. 

Aizawa watched as the Valkyrie moved unnaturally quick away in the direction of the coast line, before being stopped by a shot from above. Taking his cue, he quickly moved hound dog away as the other heroes made their entrance. Snipe was further away, keeping the woman from moving any more forward or backward as ectoplasm came with his clones in force. Seeing them, he tended to hound dog, who was trying to say something but was far too angry to make sense of. “Breath hound, you need to calm down.” Hound dog stopped enough to finally be able to be understood. “She’s metal! Bitch is metal and fast!” he snarled out, then winced at the effort. Aizawa looked back at the woman, and with growing alarm watched as she was keeping up with all the clones. Or rather shrugging them off. 

The Valkyrie in a flash was suddenly surrounded by at least 10 weird humanoids with a blue mask and in a trenchcoat. However, by the time they launched themselves at him, agni was already prepared. Using the blunt end of his staff, he parried and evaded out of their way. He noticed all of them attack with their legs and not arms, the legs seemingly solid metal. However they were not as durable, as two of the blue humanoids slammed hard into him, only to find themselves redirected into the nearby trees. The two bodies crashed into hard wood, suddenly disappeared into a white mess of sludge before dissipating. At this point, the 8 others stopped and returned to a stand off. This time agni would strike however, and quickly got off eight shots with his kitgun at the copies. Each one did manage to react, but didn’t realize how big of a blast each projectile had, and all disappeared in similar white messes. “Just like grineer, no guns though….”he muttered, but then was overtaken by a sudden assault on his ears, a paralyzing ”YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH”!

Aizawa had helped hound dog reach a safe place when he heard the all too familiar yell. The two shared a knowing glance, and he raced off to the fight. At this point, president mic was already on scene, the main ectoplasm near him as many as 20 clones began surrounding the area around the orange and black woman. Aizawa had caught up quickly to the two, and ectoplasm gave him a nod while mic continued his solo. “Any other heroes here?” aizawa asked, “It’s us and snipe further north, shouldn’t need anymore.” ectoplasm responded. Aizawa nodded as mic finished with his yell, “Ai eraser, between the four of us I’d say she’s done for.” he said. “Not true, she’s yet to show her quirk.” He said, then hurried down the hill to join the 20 clones.

Agni picked himself up as he looked up at the source of the yell, obviously from a hill. His ears were still ringing as the clones of the blue man closed in, this time they struck with much more strength and intent. But he was too, and he already had his staff out, blade eager to strike. He evaded the first one, blocked the second one, and the third hit his midsection. But in retaliation, he swung the fourth around into the first three, and got a clean stab at the fifth. He began to draw his pistol when he saw something lunge from the shadows for him. It was an easy evasion as with his rope he pulled himself forward to the nearest tree, only to have it torn by a shot from a gun further away. He was able to land and spin round to face the direction of where he retreated. Five more of the clones stood, far enough to avoid most of the splash damage of his catchmoon but close enough to swarm him. Further east of his direction he vaguely made out a figure with some sort of hat, clearly the source of gunfire. Then the five clones were on him once more.

Aizawa grimace at the woman’s evasion and even her recovery in the air. He knew he struck at the best time, but still she was able to spot his scarf and avoid it. As he repositioned himself for another strike, a buzz came over his piece. “Any idea of the armor she’s wearing? Normal rounds aren’t piercin one bit.” Snipe reported, and aizawa noted that he wasn’t seeing things when he saw rounds bouncing off her. “Hound dog reported that she has some layer of metal covering her, though no clue how thick that layer nor how much it covers.” “Affirmative, be advised I'm breaking out the AP rounds.” At his position, snipe put his two revolvers away and instead pulled out one easy double the size of the other two. After ensuring the .500 magnum rounds were loaded in, he clicked the gun at the ready, and took aim down at the woman. As soon as he saw her whip out her sidearm once more, he pulled the trigger.

Really, agni heard the report first of the gun, and realized that things had changed. As he was getting ready to create cover fire for him to bolt, the round hit his arm and pushed him into a spiral, the catchmoon disappearing into the night. Though the bullet did not pierce the warframe, he clearly realized the damned thing had actually hurt him. He had no time to act as the five clones closed on him quickly, capitalizing on what they thought was an opportunity. Just as they closed, agni released a howl of vengeance, causing his vision to go briefly red and the five blue faced clones suddenly slowed from the sheer force of it. This stopped them and in turn, gave him enough time to pull out his rifle, the 200 round soma. And just as quickly he was on the run, now he was back in control of the fight.

Aizawa was racing behind the woman’s position when the round was shot, damn thing reminded him how serious snipe was when he said armor piercing. He then saw the woman’s sidearm flying in his direction and was quick on claiming it with his scarf. He quickly put it away securely on him before charging forward again toward the woman. Just as he positioned himself in the tree above her to ambush her, the yell from her assaulted him. It was a strange thing, similar to mic’s yell but something more loud, more angry, more savage. It kept him still long enough for her to pull out what he now recognized as an assault rifle of sorts, and watched as she just mowed down the five ectoplasms to pieces. Still being unable to act, he could only watch as she pointed the rifle in the direction of snipes, and let loose the oddly green glowing rounds. “Eraserhead what just happ-” was all that snipes could say to eraserhead as he was cut off, the sound of bullets whizzing by was too clear in the audio. After the gunfire stopped the woman paused, as if to take in the destruction she had just unleashed. At that moment, aizawa could finally feel his body again and launched himself at her from above. His scarf was already ahead, looking for purchase on the rifle. 

The scarf firmly grasped the golden rifle and aizawa came down with his elbow on her head, something that she could only turn to get a face full of. Using his momentum, he was able to slam her into the ground and attempted a pin. Attempted as she quickly threw him off of her. By the time aizawa was on his feet, he felt something sharp dig into his left arm. Before he could even look at what happened, he felt himself being pulled into her direction. He did his best to dodge the woman entirely, but had to accept a parry as he could feel claws did into his free arm. He became free and for a moment the two stood facing each other, silence now filling the air. He knew the wounds on his arms, and understood his left was nearing its breaking point and the right wasn’t far behind. She however looked barely scratched, a small crack on her right elbow but she looked unphased, that golden rifle now aimed at him. 

“Of all the things we do for the people, this is how I'm thanked? If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were with the grineer!” agni spat towards the man with the scarf. At this point he was sure he wouldn’t have to worry about the clones anymore, nor the figure firing from a distance. And least of all this man before him, who agni knew wasn’t going to be able to strike like he’s been wanting to now. The man kept his composure, and then slowly asked, his voice filled with menace. “What you have done is trespassed on private property and threaten the well being of my students. Really all you’ve done is behaved like a villain.” Agni was visibly taken aback, then lowered the rifle as he did a once over on the man. “I am a soldier doing my duty. And if you had any sense in that head of yours you will tell me where I am and how I can get to the relay!” Before any more words could be shared however, a piercing noise overcame him, and he dropped to his knees. 

Mic looked over the bullet holes in the nearby trees that he and ectoplasm managed to dodge, something alike to rot was starting to spread from them. “Shiiiet! Were about a mile away, aren't we? How you holding up ecto?” Ecto gave a sigh, he was clearly having a harder time trying to keep calm. “She took out twenty clones with one spray mic, this is not a normal villain.” Mic sighed, knowing fully well that this woman had crossed a line. “Ay ay, vlad king you copy?” It took a moment before sekijro came on, “Loud and clear mic, you wrapped up this business yet? Students woke up from the ruckus.” “No no, the situation has escalated from a 10-950 to 10-970.” “I see...police will be aware of it.” “Tell them to bring a few trees, were losin a lot here also.” Mic joked, before peeking out of cover at the scene before him. His eyes quickly caught the woman staring down eraser head with the rifle aimed at him. “Snipe?” mic called in, his voice now becoming more serious than before. “Mic? Hot damn glad to hear to you. Lady made mincemeat out of my hat.” “Listen, were aiming for the knockout blow now.” “On’t worry mic, few villains can stay up after five shots from ol ironside.” snipe said in a lighter tone, before clicking off. Ectoplasm approached from mic’s side, and the two shared a nod before the last remaining six ectoplasms began to circle the woman, keeping far enough. Mic simply took a breath, then shouted into the night air, “WELCOME TO THE OPERA!!!!” and soon a sound out of the 1800’s ripped right into the woman.

Eraser head saw mics move coming from a mile away, shame the woman didn’t. He was able to avoid the worst of it. Ectoplasm quickly met up with aizawa, least one of them “Were aiming for a final blow. Be ready.” Aizawa nodded, he knew this was a dangerous time. He positioned himself on the path between mic and the woman in a tree, that way he could strike however he chose. Though as he looked, he was hoping there was no need as the woman was clearly in agony. Then he saw it, an orange claw suddenly popped out of her hand, no....fingers. Aizawa’s eyes lit up, surely this was her quirk. He was then perhaps for the first time horrified this night, as her other hand popped out with claws, and defying the sheer amount of sound waves pounding on her, she charged forward.


	2. Stranger in a familiar land, climax

_ Why? _ Aizawa ran trying to catch up to the woman, who was at this point sprinting at such a speed towards mic that he didn’t think possible under these conditions.  _ This has to be her quirk. _ His eyes were flashing red as hard as he could at the woman, yet she was continuing on.  _ Goddammit! _ This was an issue as he had no real way to get close enough to her without getting caught in mics voice, and neither could the ectoplasm’s running alongside. The report of a gun went off as aizawa saw it bounce off the woman, this time the woman paying as much mind to it as rain. “Ectoplasm! Mic!” Aizawa barked, “Stop and reposition, well have to figure out what she’s doing!” 

Mic stopped his vocal onslaught, seeing the woman closing the distance fast, too fast. “Think we got her mad?” mic quipped at ectoplasm, “Too mad, snipe?” ectoplasm called on his device. “Yeah i’m trying here, but the lady's skin just got a heck of a lot tougher. Hold on a bit i'll put together somethin.” Time seemed to slow down for ectoplasm, as he now realized the lady had leapt towards them, claws outstretched and eager to gorge. To his left was mic, who seemed to be the target of her attack. Ectoplasm leapt forward, attempting to headbutt the woman mid leap, hoping to put her off balance enough to pin and buy mic time. 

Aizawa managed to catch up to the point to watch ectoplasm jumping towards the woman who was mid leap. He watched in horror as the woman somehow evaded it midair, stopping mid air brief enough for ectoplasm to go by and then she collided with the retreating mic. Even though Mic was able to turn to face her after they collided, he was only able to get off half a yell before she pinned him to the ground. And in a flash, her claws slashed across mic’s throat. Aizawa was frozen to the spot as he watched mic’s hands shoot up to his throat, a wet gasp coming from him. Aizawa was only snapped out of it as he saw ectoplasm rush by him, and as the five other’s charged toward the woman, he joined them as they all closed in on her.

Snipe was putting in an effort he reserved for when he was under fire, quickly putting together a rifle. By the time he had it together he took a quick look through the scope to get a better look at the fight. He grimaced as the woman had put mic out of commission as the other seven were closing in on her. He grumbled to himself as he fished out the pouch with a bullet he affectionately called the silencer, a .50 cal round. He only had to use one once, and that was with a woman as thick as a mountain and as ferocious as a stampede of bison. He muttered a silent prayer as he chambered the round, hoping it would not kill the woman but give her enough reason to stay down. As he looked into the scope, a wave of tension crept over him at what he was seeing. Knowing that the next moment meant life or death for the heroes below, he took a gamble and squeezed the trigger.

The valkyrie’s claws made quick work of the very loud man’s throat and the contraption surrounding it, but before agni could inspect the work he’s done, he spiraled to face 6 of the blue man clones coming in for a rush on him. They likely assumed without any weapons he couldn’t deal with all of them. They were very wrong. He leapt into the air, using the loud man’s body as a spring and causing the six to scatter momentarily, clearly wary. It wouldn’t be enough, as he soon came down and leapt right at two of the blue clones. 

His claws found themselves easily in their heads, both ripped off their bodies as they dissolved into white goo. He felt the impact of his side, and he attacked with a backhand at the source, the blue clone nearly dodging. He didn’t give it the chance to recover as he leapt forward, the valkyrie’s foot piercing the man’s torso easily like a blade. As more white mess was formed, he charged at one of them who was circling, only for two to come at the valkyrie from both sides. Quick like a bullet, a rope and spear shot out from the valkyrie’s hand at the one further away, landing and quickly pulling the blue clone toward him. 

At this point, the two blue clones appeared to be alarmed by the third being reeled in, and readjusted themselves as a way to intercept. Agni let this happen, the two clones catching the third. And in doing so were easy targets as his claws cut through the two of them and landed both claws into the third. Not letting up, the valkyrie’s claws slashed again and again at the blue man’s chest and legs, tearing through clothing and flesh easily, blood spraying across the valkyrie’s face and everywhere else. He watched with an old satisfaction as the blue man fell to his knees, blood quickly drenching his shredded clothes. 

Something then struck him as odd, but before he could place it he felt a shot impact his back, and not the same as before either. He quickly turned to see the man with golden goggles facing him, without his scarf and holding a sidearm,  _ his sidearm _ . Red hot anger flowed back into the valkyrie as she turned fully, the two now facing each other for the third time this night. The man with golden goggles broke the silence “What are you?!” he demanded. Agni nearly laughed at the question, it was clear now that he really had no idea. And so he said, using the valkyrie’s voice, “Tenno.”

This was not Aizawa's day, three heroes down and this woman was still going strong. What’s worse he had to lose his scarf to stabilize Mic, and ectoplasm looked like he got it hard. Not to mention he was ashamed to use the woman’s quite alien handgun, but he needed this to end now. He now knew his only hope was to buy time for snipe, and did so the only way his mind came up with at the moment. 

_ “Tenno” _

Everything happened in slow motion. The woman lept at him, but mid leap the claws seemed to disappear. Aizawa fired the foreign gun again, and to his surprise it actually stopped her leap. Then, the woman in the air still, he heard the report of a large rifle round and saw it go straight through the woman. Time accelerated forward again, and Aizawa watched as the woman fell to the ground, still as a grave. Aizawa quickly broke out restraints, and to the best of his ability tied the quite heavy woman up. Right after he quickly hurried over to ectoplasm, thanking whoever was out there that he was still breathing. “Snipe! Ambulance!” “Already on the way eraserhead. And on’t worry bout the lady, got eyes on her.” As aizawa was doing his best to stabilize ectoplasm, he quickly turned to movement in the trees. He kept an intense stare at the area, but nothing else came. He returned back to his work, as agni without his warframe hurried away into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to note a couple things. 1st is that I am currently working to make a schedule and a average word count for future chapters, so until then I apologize for large gaps of time in between updates and the varying lengths. 2nd is that I was advised to split paragraphs more so please let me know in the comments if this chapter is easier to read, and if so I'l continue doing it this way with future chapters.


End file.
